theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Saïx
is the Nobody of Isa, Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the second-in-command, and next to Xemnas, the main antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He derives power from the Moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Fittingly, Saïx is the second-to-last member of the Organization to fall. Story in Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Main article: Isa Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Saïx plays a relatively important role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He assigns Roxas his missions in The Grey Area at the Castle That Never Was, and is present when Xion joins the Organization. He remains in this station throughout the beginning and middle of the game. Saïx is the one who gave Xemnas's orders to Axel to rid Organization XIII of the traitors in Castle Oblivion. It is generally accepted by the remaining members that at this point the two planned to not only eliminate traitors, but also anyone who got in the way of their plan, such as Vexen and Zexion. After Axel's return from Castle Oblivion and the growing friendship between Axel, Roxas and Xion, a rift between Saïx and Axel begins to form. He eventually confronts Axel, revealing the Nobody's past, along with his true name. By the time of Roxas's departure from the Organization, Saïx dismisses his previous plans with Axel as "just an idle fantasy", as both have changed. Working on Organization XIII's plans for Sora with Xemnas, he later challenges Roxas to a battle of will when the Keyblade wielder attempts to leave Organization XIII. He loses the battle, and Roxas escapes. Up until Xion's destruction and absorption at the hands of Roxas, Saïx views the Sora copy as nothing but a mere puppet. He even insists that the others would say "it" when referring to Xion, rather than "she". After Xion's end, Xemnas orders Saïx to retrieve Roxas, who is on his way to the Castle That Never Was to defeat Organization XIII and free Kingdom Hearts, because he believes it will bring Xion back. While not confronting Roxas himself, it is possible that Saïx was the one who sent the Neoshadows after Roxas, who destroyed the Heartless easily. Kingdom Hearts II Saïx's first appearance is in Hollow Bastion, along with the surviving Organization members, excluding Axel, to taunt Sora. He remarks "You're doing well", but like the others (except for Xigbar), does not confront Sora, and simply stands next to Xemnas. Upon Sora's second visit to Twilight Town, the trio fight off several Nobodies that were attacking Seifer and his gang. After they save him, Saïx appears before them, applauding their battle skills. He warns them of a traitor in the Organization: Axel, and he says that he might be in Twilight Town somewhere. Sora insults the Organization, remarking on how they're "not a very organized Organization". Saïx is unfazed, and tells Sora to watch his back, for Axel will stop at nothing to turn him into a Heartless. Sora declares he is not worried, prompting Saïx to remark that the Organization would want nothing to happen to Sora. He also cryptically remarks that the Organization knows how to "injure a heart". He then opens a portal of darkness behind him, and Sora thinks of jumping in after him, though Saïx overhears this and advises not to do so, lest he end up like Riku. Sora inquires as to what he means, but Saïx immediately leaves to report to Xemnas that he succeeded in placing Sora in a state of confusion and frustration to keep him going toward their goal. Saïx also states that Axel may prove a thorn in their side, which leads to Xemnas giving him orders to deal with the renegade. Saïx next appears in Hollow Bastion during the Heartless Invasion, interrupting Axel and Sora's conversation, and forcing the traitor Nobody to flee. Saïx ensures that Axel will be rightly punished, but Sora is not mollified, his only goal being to enter the realm of darkness to rescue Kairi. His face unreadable, Saïx asks Sora to prove just how much he cares about Kairi. In response, Sora actually gets onto his knees and begs at the Nobody's feet. Seeing Sora's devotion to the Princess of Heart, Saïx sees this as a further opportunity to enrage and confuse Sora so that he might further the Organization's goal. He refuses Sora's wish, eliciting a hot fury. Bending Sora's anger to suit his own needs, Saïx convinces Sora to destroy more Heartless so that the hearts held within them are released by the Keyblade, so that they may flock to Xemnas' synthetic Kingdom Hearts, which will be all the closer to completion because of it. At that moment, Maleficent appears, declaring with much aplomb that Kingdom Hearts will belong to her. She summons more Heartless to attack Saïx, despite Sora's protests, but Saïx calmly summons several Nobodies to destroy the attacking Heartless. Maleficent then places herself between Sora and the Nobodies, telling him to devise a way to vanquish the Organization. Swarmed by Nobodies, she is overwhelmed and disappears, allowing Saïx to resume convincing Sora to release more hearts. But before he can finish his ploy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are rescued by a portal of darkness that swallows them up (which was Maleficent's doing). Saïx is seen again talking to Kairi in her cell in the Castle That Never Was. He tells her, much to her horror, that she is the "fire that feeds Sora's anger." Kairi realizes that Sora is getting lured into a trap all because of her. However, Naminé unexpectedly appears in her cell, and rescues her through a portal of darkness. The two halves then begin fleeing the castle to try and make good their escape. Saïx soon appears and attempts to stop Kairi and Naminé, but Riku, still cloaked and in the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, attacks him from behind. Saïx does a back flip in the air, and lands a few feet away. Riku slams him up against the wall, intending to finish him once and for all. However, Saïx opens up a portal behind him and sinks away into the wall with a smirk. Saïx again appears in the Castle That Never Was to Sora, who had managed to work his way through the Organization's floating fortress with the help of Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. He looks lovingly upon his Kingdom Hearts, his source of power. He tells Sora that Kairi no longer needs him and makes a cryptic remark about a "friend from the darkness." Sora is not deterred by Saïx's manipulative comments, but Saïx is not concerned. He tells Sora that the Organization's Kingdom Hearts is nearly done, pointing to the heart-shaped moon in the sky. He then enigmatically asks Sora if he can hear the euphoria of the countless hearts he has harvested. He summons more Heartless for Sora to destroy, but his attention is quickly turned to Maleficent, who has also infiltrated the castle along with Pete. He takes this in stride, wondering in an amused voice if the intrusions will ever end, and soon after vanishes to check on Kingdom Hearts. Saïx appears to Xemnas, who is watching Kingdom Hearts come closer to completion. He asks the Superior if he can end this "charade," and Xemnas grants him permission. Sora's part in their plan is done, he has given them every heart required, and he can now safely be killed. Saïx smiles savagely and remarks that he's waited so long to hear that. Elsewhere in the castle, after Luxord's defeat, Saïx awaits Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi in a room with a direct view of Kingdom Hearts: Addled Impasse. He calls Sora by the name of "Roxas", saying only he could have made it this far, though Donald vehemently states that he is Sora. Saïx seems not to care, simply stating: "Different name, same fate." Then, summoning his claymore, he creates a potent shockwave with sheer strength alone. This power manages to push away Kairi and Riku back towards the entrance of the room. He then quickly erects a force field, separating them from the battle, yet doing no harm. Them taken care of, he confronts Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the final time. He finally lets his outer decorum slip away. Under the influence of the moon, he becomes savage and unrestrained, truly a model for his Berserker Nobodies. However, despite the incredible power and abilities he drew from the moon of Kingdom Hearts, he is overcome. Defeated and mortally wounded, he limps away from Sora to the ledge overlooking the moon. With the last of his strength, he asks: "Why...Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?" All his power gone, he now fades back into darkness. Sora watches with a brief look of pity and regret, then turns to rejoin Kairi and Riku. Against Sora's Team Saïx has been going at the teams throats for long ever sinced they joined. But mostly wants to end Sora once and for all, but his reall and new problem are Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as they're invincible compared to him. Category:Organization XIII Category:Playable characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Ghosts Category:Disney Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Darkness Category:Serious characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Alternate Forms Category:Xehanort's Team